


The Five Hugs

by eatyournightlock



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff (?), M/M, drabble but not-so drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatyournightlock/pseuds/eatyournightlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depicting Leorio and Kurapika's relationship into hugs (and a drabble that is not so drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching Hunter X Hunter (2011 one) after several years (after the first glimpse of the original HxH when I was in primary-middle school, then I grew up and fell into the pit of BL), I just realized now how canon Leopika is !
> 
> _Ps : my first writing attempt in the fandom, hope you enjoy !_

**The Five Hugs Leorio Loves**

 

( _Of Anger_ )

1\. It's just him holding on to Kurapika, feeling the violent tremble, the anger, the _hate_ , the painful clench just a pressure away to break his blood vessels which he returned with a plead, a whisper _stay, stay, stay with me_ ;  
Before the later happened; the shudder, the slow melt into his arm and the scarlet-blue eyes peeking back up to him in apologetic smile.

 

_(Of Loss)_

2\. It's just him feeling small, despite being the tall one in the relationship, feeling like watching Pietro died over and over again and not being able to save him;  
He was so, _so_ exhausted, and losing himself, losing his cause, losing his will to run to his goal;  
Kurapika would quietly reach to him, on his knees, to where Leorio folded into himself on the floor,  
sneaking his slender arms around his neck, pulling Leorio's head to rest under his chin and just keeping him together;  
_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright._

 

_(Of Warmth)_

3\. It's just the moment of tenderness after their orgasms, when nails biting into his skin gradually changed into an absentminded caress, a sleepy kiss and a soft, contended sigh to the small expanse of his throat.

 

_(For (Not) Farewell)_

4\. It's just bones crushing against bones, a suffocating embrace that held no intention of letting go,  
_This is not goodbye;_  
_I know;_  
Kurapika was never one to look back, but Leorio noticed how Kurapika gripped the strap of his sling bag just a little bit tighter as he walked away.

 

_(For Ever After)_

5\. It's a blur of white, blue and blonde crashing into his chest, throwing arms up to his neck.  
Then scrambles of _I miss you_ and _It's over, it's over now_ exchange, before they caught their breath and settled to look at each other.  
Leorio watched how Kurapika smiled before he lifted the other up from his tippy toes.  
When Kurapika laughed, Leorio felt it shiver down his spine as he leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
